


Durante la prigionia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ciarle sciocche [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il ‘fascino’ di Kili.TOLKIEN - LO HOBBIT (LIBRO E FILM)	Kili/Tauriel	La guardiana degli elfi è affascinata dai naniWarning: Ooc e What if.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Ciarle sciocche [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046454





	Durante la prigionia

Durante la prigionia

Tauriel aprì la cella e vi entrò, richiudendosela alle spalle, giocherellando con la pietra che il nano le aveva regalato.

«Siete più affascinanti di come vi immaginavo» disse.

L’ambiente di roccia e le pesanti sbarre di metallo erano illuminate dalla luce aranciata delle torce.

Tauriel raggiunse il letto e vi si accomodò, accavallando le gambe nivee. «Non mi fraintendere, penso che solo voi della famiglia reale siate affascinanti». Notò che il nano le rivolgeva un sorriso. «Siete tutti rozzi e puzzolenti». Avete tentato di derubare il mio re». Il sorriso sul volto del giovane scomparve. «Però sei riuscito ad incuriosirmi».

Kili s’inginocchiò e le prese la mano nella propria, facendole il baciamano.

«Si dovrebbe fare senza toccare la pelle con le labbra» lo richiamò, ma gli rivolse un sorriso lusingato. Kili la lodò, dicendole: «Siete bella come le stelle. Mi chiedo se siate ugualmente lontana».

Tauriel posò la pietra sul letto ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, guardandosi le mani dalle dita affusolate. «Sono stanca di essere considerata come un essere perfetto e inviolabile. Voglio sentirmi una persona vera», sospirò pesantemente. «Il principe di queste terre mi ha trasformato in un paravento per le sue vere passioni. Mi corteggia, ma non avrebbe il coraggio di sfiorarmi con un solo dito».

Kili piegò di lato il capo, facendo mulinare le sue lunghe treccine more, dai riflessi castani. «Le mie tante capacità potrebbero aiutarvi a farmi sentire una creatura terrena di sangue e passione» si vantò. Si sentì domandare: «Tante capacità?». «Più di quante voi possiate immaginare» rispose pronto.

«Qualcuna che possa sorprendere un elfo millenario come me?» lo sfidò Tauriel, con impazienza nella voce. 

Kili allargò le braccia e si vantò: «Prima di visitare il vostro reame, siamo stati ospiti a Granburrone». "Spero che mio zio non ritorni proprio ora o finirebbe per disconoscermi come parente" pensò.

«Ospiti? Mi sorprende quanto siano caduti in basso in quelle terre Marcò la parola basso e lo guardò con un sorrisetto derisorio. «Lì sei riuscito a stupirli?» lo incalzò Tauriel. La risposta sibillina di Kili fu: «Diversi elfi, tra donne e uomini».

«Fammi vedere come» lo sfidò Tauriel.

Kili si spogliò con inaudita rapidità, rimanendo completamente ignudo. Alla luce delle torce la sua pelle abbronzata aveva riflessi color ossidiana. Tauriel si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra e allargò le gambe, si sfilò gli stivaletti slacciando i vari lacci e posò i piedi per terra. Ammise: Impressionante. Più per il tuo corpo glabro, tutto sommato, per essere un nano. Non vedo l’effettiva qualità», i suoi occhi non si distoglievano dall’evidente virilità del giovane.

Kili le passeggiò davanti e lei lo arrestò, premendogli le mani sulle spalle: erano massicce, come tutto il suo corpo forgiate dal molto lavoro. Nonostante gli stenti lo avessero smagrito, i suoi muscoli erano ancora ben definiti e le sue forme vigorosamente invitanti. "Deve aver vissuto di stenti. Noi li accusiamo di essere venuti a rubare, ma è stata la mia gente a permettere che venissero depredati e avessero bisogno di un gesto così estremo" pensò.

Kili soffiò: «Non credo di essere troppo basso». Tauriel inarcò un sopracciglio con espressione scettica. «Posso stupirvi anche questa volta» la incalzò lui.

"Fortunatamente non sa che a Gran Burrone a stupirli è stata la nostra innata voglia di combattere nudi tra noi" pensò Kili. «In che modo?» domandò Tauriel e le venne risposto: «Sono ad altezza giusta per fare questo».

Kili affondò il viso nell’intimità di lei, era perfettamente liscia all’esterno e morbida ed umida all’interno. Non trovò difficoltà a muoversi con la lingua al suo interno, a sprofondare nelle pieghe dell’elfa. Teneva il naso sollevato quel tanto che gli bastava per respirare, anche se le narici gli pizzicavano, la sua saliva scivolava in pallidi rivoli dentro la ragazza, mentre la lingua del nano era instancabile.

Tauriel lo incitava con dei colpi di tallone, arcuandosi e gemendo forte. Dai restanti nani nelle prigioni si alzavano schifati borbottii a mezza voce, brusii mascherati da finto russare e sbuffi spazientiti.

«Almeno questa volta siamo sicuro sia un elfo femmina?» borbottò Fili tra sé e sé, scuotendo il capo contrariato.

I gemiti di piacere di Tauriel si riverberavano sulle pareti di roccia, mentre le fiamme delle torce ondeggiavano in una danza furiosa.


End file.
